


Когда поёт птица Сирин

by Hrenougolnik



Series: Русские сказки [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Не подходи к птице Сирин.
Series: Русские сказки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119566
Kudos: 15





	Когда поёт птица Сирин

Люди ходили по улицам, людей было много. Они суетились вокруг, погружённые каждый в свою жизнь, и были в этом правы. Они походили на современную рекламу — неоново-яркие, громкие, стремящиеся привлечь внимание или «сберечь себя для своих», но в любом случае рассчитанные на свою целевую аудиторию.

Люди в новом веке были поразительно разные, и при этом так же поразительно похожие друг на друга. Как минимум на взгляд того, кто видел богов, инопланетян и другое поколение этой страны.

Потому редкие прохожие, действительно выбивавшиеся из вечного круговорота неоновых вывесок, привлекали внимание Стивена Гранта Роджерса с силой неодимового магнита.

Особенно один из них.

Человек, занимавший сейчас его мысли, был увлекательной загадкой. Сперва Стив его даже не видел, лишь чувствовал порой на улицах то ли взгляд, то ли присутствие, то ли маяту, как перед грозой.

Спустя короткое время Стив начал замечать его за столиком в кафе, прямо через забитую машинами улицу без единого светофора поблизости. Пролетал мимо него по дороге в Трискелион, не имея времени остановить мотоцикл и приглядеться. Раз повезло увидеть совсем близко, спину, тут же растворившуюся в толпе.

Высокий, широкоплечий. Если обычные люди казались изображениями на лицевой стороне оконного стекла, то он словно был нарисован с изнаночной. Стив не знал, что в этом человеке такого особенного, и ни за что на свете не смог бы сформулировать, почему уверен, что это всегда один и тот же человек — рассыпаны ли волосы по плечам или спрятаны в капюшоне чёрной толстовки, сидел он с чашкой кофе или прогуливался в парке с огромным чёрным котом.

Единственное, Стив всё никак не мог увидеть его лицо и поговорить. Не мог догнать, даже когда пытался, словно привиделось.

Очень быстро незнакомец стал настоящим наваждением.

— Что такое? — спросил Клинт, не понимая, почему Стив остановился.

— Подожди. Я…

И Стив быстрым шагом направился прямо по газону парка, к мостику через ручей, на котором заприметил знакомого незнакомца.

Человек обернулся в тот момент, когда между ними оставалось от силы метров пять.

— Баки?!

В ответ растерянное, рефлекторное:

— Стив?.. — и зрачки в серых глазах расширились от испуга.

Мир натянулся тонкой струной и сменил тональность. Фигура человека, Баки, обрела невероятную чёткость, затмив всё вокруг.

Баки развернулся и бросился прочь. Стив рванул за ним, не разбирая пути.

— Кэп? Кэп, стой! Ты куда?!

Но Стив не слышал. Он не слышал и не видел ничего и никого, кроме силуэта впереди. Под ногами мелькало то зелёное, то серое, то снова синее. Дома, деревья, камни, пустыри, всё стало неважным фоном.

Спина впереди исчезла, растворилась, но это не остановило, словно мир прошила незримая нить. Не остановили чьи-то крики, вопли, даже выстрелы. Сильнейший удар током, в другой раз сваливший бы надолго, сейчас только стёк в землю.

И больше не осталось людей вокруг, лишь дерущий душу зов.

В голове слышалось и никак не прекращалось: «Стииииив?..». Собственное короткое имя стало бесконечным, умещалось в любое мгновение и тянулось внутри годами.

Мелькали свет и тень, сплелись истинное с иллюзорным. Небо равнодушно окинуло взглядом и отвернулось от сумасшедшего человека, закрывая солнечный и лунный глаза.

Стив уже забыл, что значит набор звуков в него в голове, он просто бежал, преследуя, и сам не помнил, кого именно. Его вела его мечта, его наваждение, его слепое безумие.

— _Помоги мне!_ — кричала его цель, совсем рядом, да рукой не ухватить. — _Брок, помоги мне! Что я наделал?!_

— **Глупая птица! Ты же знаешь, что смертным нельзя слышать зов Сирина!**

— _Брок, пожалуйста!!!_

Рывок, удар, рвущая изнутри боль, прокатившийся по языку вкус яблок — и человек вдруг замер, вспомнив своё имя.

Тёмный лес вокруг.

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, но подошвы крепкой обуви, рассчитанной на вес и экстремальные маршруты суперсолдата, потрескались, протёрлись, местами и вовсе отвалились, окрасившись тёмной кровью сбитых ног. Штаны обтрепались и зияли дырами.

Стряхнув морок наведённого безумия, Стив настороженно огляделся.

Баки. Он стоял совсем рядом и смотрел с отчаянной надеждой.

— Баки? Это ты?

— Стив!

Они обнялись.

И было не важно, что Стив не знал, где он и почему у его друга и любимого огромные чёрные крылья. Он выяснит, что случилось и куда они встряли.

Всё было хорошо. Только зудели руки, прорастающие белыми перьями.

***

Огромный чёрный кот, больше похожий на саблезубого тигра, сидел на сияющем золотом столбе и довольно щурил жёлтые глаза.

Всё вышло как нельзя лучше. Теперь у него сразу два спутника и помощника. Граница между явью и навью станет ещё крепче. Пусть не сейчас, пусть со временем, но всех троих свяжут узы долга, дружбы и любви.

То, что птенцов двое — правильно.

Ведь как же может быть Сирин без своего Алконоста?


End file.
